Nature of a Shinobi’s Game
by Silver Kunai
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi are sent on a mission to find and capture the twelve tailed demon Jagroth, sealed into a seventeen year old female. Soon they find themselves running for their lives and within a few days, it’s no longer a game. KakaxSaku


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. In this story, the only person that I can take credit for is Ayrai Bloodtry.

Sakura and Kakashi are sent on a mission to find and capture the twelve tailed demon; Jagroth, sealed into a seventeen year old female. Soon they find themselves running for their lives and within a few days, it's no longer a game. The saying,_ 'What happens outside of the village, stays outside of the village; It's only the nature of a shinobi's game', _is a boundary Kakashi put up, but how long will it stay true after the mission?

(( I edited some grammer mistakes, so I hope now there aren't any.))

.1.

An Early Day

Sakura awoke in her bed, staring at her rough white ceiling. "I'm so tired," She whined. "Why does **_today_** have to be mission day? It's Friday and I'm tired."

But nevertheless, she hauled herself out of the comfy bed and get dressed. Her hair was a mess when she entered her bathroom and she frowned. Sakura quickly brushed it with a pink with red comb, making it look like it normally did. She was the spunky, bad-girl-posing-to-be-good-girl and medic, one of the girls you'd need to look only once before uttering non-sense. She grabbed her pouch and was out of the door in a single moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi on the other hand, was still in bed when she'd reached the Hokage's office. He'd still had his habit of being late and today was no exception. The 'Scarecrow' was unmoving as a scarecrow would've been. He lazily sat up and reached for his current book; Icha Icha Chaos. He was blushing all the while until put down the book and stretched. He lazily got dressed with his green vest and blackish-blue shirt and pants. Kakashi walked out of his apartment, wondering how late he really was. _'Maybe a hour? Or two?'_ He pondered, something catching his eye. A few seconds later, he was an owner of the new series; Icha Icha Skils. His face was buried in the book and he was walking at the slowest pace possible. It was classic Kakashi; never serious until dead last. Naruto was following him and hurriedly caught up.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" The jounin laughed. "Mmm?" Kakashi glanced over his book and nodded. "Where you going?" Naruto asked. He was almost seventeen and passed his jounin test a few months back. Sakura had become a jounin a year ago; she enjoyed rubbing it in their faces. Sasuke was a chunnin; He had to repeat everything all over again, after coming back from _his_ place. "Mission." Kakashi muttered, chuckling to himself. Naruto was getting rather annoyed with his attitude.

"Fine. I'll be find Sasuke for some training." Naruto stuck his tongue out at his previous sensei and ran down the streets of the Hidden Leaf. Kakashi never noticed, he was still reading his perverted book of porn. By the time he was in the Hokage's office, the Fifth and Sakura were death eyeing him.

"And where have you been?" Tsunade asked, while Kakashi took a seat.

"Oh… I was reading Icha Icha Chaos, then on my way here I got lost and…"

'_His excuses were lame, but he himself is an interesting person. He loves written porn, he is somewhat heartless and has a brilliant mind. So why the hell can't he make proper and real excuses?' _Sakura wondered.

Tsunade sighed and she threw Sakura a mission scroll. "Sakura, you're the leader in charge of this mission. Your mission is to capture the Jagroth Jinchuuriki; Ayrai Bloodtry." Kakashi seemed interested. "Isn't this a little big for us? It should be S-ranked." He said. Kakashi glanced at Sakura. Sakura glanced at her old teacher. "It is S-ranked," Sakura growled. Kakashi looked surprised. "Ah. I see, please proceed."

"Ayrai is known for her chakra control and brutal strength. She's a seventeen year old with a big piece in the recent Bingo book." Tsunade held it up and tossed it to Kakashi. He looked through it until he found the teen's page.

"Wow. 'Will kill anyone that comes near. Her chakra is black with white every so often.'" He quoted.

"You are requested by the kazekage; Gaara. He's had some of his village killed recently and wants the demon dead. She's got purple hair; about Sakura's length, light blue eyes, wears a black jacket, which is baggy and normally zipped up until about the start of her breasts. She wears blue tube tops and black baggy jeans. Also, on a side note, she's got blue trimmed black wolf ears on the top of her head and a tail that is black-trimmed white." She paused. Sakura was looking into her mission scroll.

"Kakashi, your use on his mission is your tracking, the sharingan and planning. Sakura, your on this mission because of your strength, chakra control and healing. Ayrai never drops her guard, unless she's in her tomb. A place she feels relaxed, which is more like a trip into hell for us. It's full of chakra traps and is bigger then this whole village. The thing is… she enjoys Icha Icha as much as Kakashi…" Her voice trailed.

"Uh..?" Kakashi asked. How the hell could they know that if she kills anyone that is near her? "Kakashi… bring some good volumes of Icha Icha… She may accept you and let you help on her missions. They're the underground killings, as in she's hired for brutally torturing and killing people."

Sakura gasped. "A perverted person at age seventeen? Aren't the Icha Icha books 18+?" Kakashi nodded. "I don't think that I should share the books with an underage demon…" He pointed out.

"…She was reading them at age 13."

"Oh."


End file.
